Dragon Age Origins: Aveline Cousland
by Argos
Summary: A story about a brave young woman and the fate that snared her and made her a hero. I suck at summaries, R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

_Those who had sought to claim_

_Heaven by violence destroyed it. What _

_Was_

_Golden and pure turned black._

_Those who had once been mage-lords, _

_The brightest of their age,_

_Were no longer men, but monsters._

_-Threnodies 12:1_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Couslands of Highever**

My name is Aveline Cousland, and this is my story. I grew up as the youngest daughter to Teyrn Bryce Cousland. I have an elder brother, Fergus, who was my friend and equal growing up, although he is a decade older than me. My father ruled over the plains and grasslands of Highever justly and he was loved by all, or so we were led to believe.

My life was perfect. I had loving parents, a dutiful brother, a beautiful nephew, a kind sister-in-law, and numerous suitors. However, one day all that changed and my life began to spiral out of control. It all began when a stranger arrived unannounced; when I first heard of the audience I had thought to myself: "Who has the audacity to demand an audience with the Lord of Highever while there were Darkspawn crawling through the towns and roads of Ferelden?"

I threw open the doors to the study and walked calmly, but firmly, to where my father and his guest were having tea.

"Ah Aveline," he said taking a sip out of his cup. "I'd like you to bring a message to your brother if you don't mind."

Anger and curiosity flashed through my body; however, I recalled that I was a lady of Highever, and that I needed to keep my composure.

"You called for me, so that I could bring Fergus a message? Surely I had thought that there was another suitor at the door wanting my hand," I laughed the laugh that my handlers and personal servants had taught me over the years.

My father laughed as he rose from his armchair. He was an older man, long past his days of youth, with a scruffy white beard, and a gentle, albeit weathered face. I had always liked his personal study. The shelves were lined with books, not as large as the library, but it was a respectable collection, although they were mostly books regarding politics and the past rulers and Teyrns. In the winter there was always a fire in the fireplace, I recalled many winters reading by the hearth as my father tended to his duties.

"Sorry pup, but I knew I could trust that you would arrive promptly and that you could be trusted."

"Besides," the guest's velvety voice roused my attention. I had nearly forgotten about the other man in the room, he too, rose from his armchair, and placed his tea cup down on the saucer with feline grace. "I think I'm a little too old for you," he said with a gentle smile. He was a good looking man, tall, darkly tanned, with pitch black hair pulled into a pony tail. He wore a suit of grey mail with a knife and sword sheathed to his belt.

"Nonsense," I said, returning to reality. I could feel the blood swell in my cheeks as he looked at me. "I've had men twice the age of my father come seeking my hand before," I returned his smile with a lavish one of my own.

"Yes, yes, my Aveline has caught the eye of many a man, anyway this man here is Ser Duncan of the Grey," my father said.

"The Grey? As in the Grey Wardens?" I inquired. I have heard tales of Grey Wardens, supposedly they were critical for stopping a Blight, and sending the Darkspawn back to the hell that they crawled out of.

"The one and only," Duncan said taking my hand and placing it to his lips.

"Why is a Grey Warden in Highever when there are Darkspawn to be found elsewhere? Surely you're here for more than just tea and biscuits," I said keeping my tone pleasant, friendly, and above all innocent.

Despite me practically insulting him, Duncan simply laughed. "Bryce your daughter has much wit about her, and from what I have heard she is fairly capable with a sword as well."

"I am one of the best fencers in the castle Ser Duncan," I retorted.

"Forget it Duncan, you are not taking my daughter. When I leave with my troops she'll need to stay here and rule in my stead. I think you should look to Ser Gilmore for a fighter, he's one of my best men."

Wait. What did he just say?

"Excuse me father? " I asked, normally I'm able to keep my composure, but I was not expecting him to leave Highever. I had assumed he would stay.

"I am leaving with the troops, the Darkspawn are crawling closer with everyday, and they must be stopped. I do not wish to risk your safety. Now please and tell your brother that he is leading his troops South."

"Fergus isn't going with you either? What happens if you die, or if he dies? Then what will mother and I do? If you both fall then Highever will become our tomb," I said. I didn't want either of them to go.

"Aveline," my father began putting on his "stern face," which meant that even I couldn't use my silver tongue to talk him out of something, "I have raised you as a woman that obeys her father, now please go deliver that message to your brother, please."

I could feel that there was no changing him in his ways, so I bowed to both Duncan, and my father, and then I left, passing a middle aged man in battle armor on my way out. I think he might have been the Teyrn of Amaranthine.

I left the study and walked through the open courtyard, finally settling down on a bench under a tree. I knew the situation was dire, the Darkspawn were moving fast, but I didn't realize it would mean both Fergus and father leaving at once. Then there was the presence of the Grey Warden, why did he decide to make himself known? Did he come to Highever looking for recruits for his wardens? Thinking about that made me angry. We need our soldiers here, not out fighting leagues away from our homeland, their homeland.

"Little grumpy today are we?" a cool voice said. I turned around to see the dashing Ser Gilmore wearing a suit of crimson chain mail, chewing an apple, leaning up against a tree, his armor matched his shaggy rusty hair.

"Oh Ser Gilmore, I didn't realize you were watching me," I said, quickly wiping my eyes. A few tears somehow found their way down my cheeks. They must have been lost.

"Uhuh," he smiled ruefully, and took another bite of apple.

"So have you seen the commander of the Grey Wardens?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, he came and introduced himself to the men when he arrived," Gilmore said, his eyes locked on me. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. "You don't plan on becoming a Warden, do you?" he asked.

I laughed. "Of course not. I don't want to be a soldier. Are you thinking of joining their ranks?"

"Of course, if they'd have me that is," he looked away for a moment, "they say becoming a Warden is incredibly difficult, and there is much sacrifice to be made on the person who wishes to join, but there is no higher honor."

Ser Gilmore and his honor that is what I liked the most about him. He was never arrogant, or brash. He grew up as a squire to my brother, for a while I harbored a small girl crush on him, but that passed with time. I thought about Ser Gilmore riding out, and potentially never coming back. It scared me.

"Anyway Ser Gilmore, I doubt my mental health was the reason you sought me out," I said rising off the bench to my feet, a gentle breeze whipped through my auburn hair sending a slight chill down my spine. My tunic was a little too light for the cool spring day.

"Sharp as a tack you are Aveline," he said discarding his apple core over his shoulder. He straightened his posture, no longer using the tree as a leaning post.

"Old Nan was complaining about some 'mutt' that meandered into her pantry, again," Ser Gilmore said with a smirk.

"Aha, so that's where he ran off to this morning," I said, feeling a smile cracking across my lips.

"Shall we go save him?" Ser Gilmore asked.

"I think we should otherwise Nan may finally drop dead from one of her fits."

"Nonsense, Nan is just as old as Highever, the only way she'll die is when the castle falls," Ser Gilmore responded as we walked away from the bench and up the cobbled walk way towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

_"The mabari is clever enough to speak, and wise enough to know not to."_

_-Ferelden proverb.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Rabbit vs. Rat**

I heard Nan's shrieks before I could see her. Ser Gilmore and I walked into the kitchen and saw Nan, grey hair in tangles, yelling at the elf servants.

"Get that mangy mutt out of my stores," she was shouting to no one in particular. The two Elf servants looked a little terrified.

"Calm down woman," Gilmore said as we approached. Nan turned her gaze to us, well rather to me.

"Aveline Angela Marie Cousland, I have told you a thousand times to keep that mutt of yours out of my pantry," she shouted. Over the years I've learned how to deal with Nan, it mainly consisted of insincere apologies and eye rolling.

"Yes Nan, don't worry, we'll go collect Rabbit," I said opening the pantry door and stepping inside. The room was the size of a small study with the odor of wheat and bread lingering in the air. Bags of flour, grain and shelves of dried meats and vegetables lined the walls. I could see Rabbit, as large as a sheep, barking incessantly at something hiding under a shelf.

"Hey there buddy, who's a good boy?" I asked pulling a treat from my tunic. Rabbit forgot about whatever it was he was barking at and bounded over to me happily. Rabbit was no ordinary hound, he was a Mabari war-hound; a gift from my brother. He found the stray hound wandering around the plains while he was out on a hunting trip one day, he brought the pup home, and that's when he saw me: a dirty little girl who cried too much. Rabbit has been my faithful friend ever since.

"Aveline, be on guard. It seems that your buddy here was protecting the old woman's stores rather than looking for a snack," Gilmore said unsheathing his sword.

My hand went to the dagger on my belt; it mainly served decorative purposes since the hilt was encrusted with jewels and the Cousland crest. I didn't see them at first, but one after the other, three giant rats crawled out from under the shelves.

Rabbit snarled and pounced on one viciously mauling the rodent. Gilmore was on another one, swinging his sword in a wide arch to keep it from going after Rabbit. I hated rats, but giant rats were the size of dogs, with razor sharp claws, and very unfriendly teeth. I saw my mark. I took my dagger by the blade and hurled it at the third rat as it was making its getaway after seeing what happened to its friends.

"Nice throw Aveline, seems you are ever as skilled with a knife as you are with a sword," Gilmore said as he pulled the blade out of the rodent's back.

"You're much too kind, after all I am still in the beginner's group," I responded taking the knife back.

Gilmore laughed, "That's only because your father doesn't want you to get any strange ideas about becoming a soldier. You're a lady of Highever after all."

Rabbit brushed his snout against my hand.

_A lady of Higherver_…_is that all that I am? A pretty little thing that recites what she's been told, and who stays locked away safe and sound?_

"What's with the serious face?" Gilmore asked.

"Oh nothing, sorry, I must return and find Fergus," I said quickly, perhaps a little too quickly because Gilmore looked at me skeptically before we left the pantry.

"Be sure to keep that mongrel on a leash," Nan said the moment we emerged.

"Be nice to him, he just tore apart a few giant rats that have been nicking food from you," Gilmore said, Rabbit barked approvingly.

"What is that true?" Nan said, clearly unimpressed.

"Of course, he was just doing his duty to the castle," I said petting Rabbit.

Nan groaned out of frustration before pulling a strip of dried meat out of her apron. "Now don't go and say I never gave you anything," she said placing it down in front of Rabbit, who was all too happy with his reward.

Outside in the quad Gilmore bade me farewell, it was his time to watch the gates, and I continued up towards the castle to deliver Fergus the orders from father.

Rabbit walked by my side as we headed towards the castle. As we rounded the corner by the library I saw my mother; an older lady with graying hair pulled into two buns, she looked as regal as her position as Teyrna with a pearl white day gown. With her was one of her friends, her son Darrien, and what appeared to be a servant.

"Mother, m'lady," I said paying my respects.

"Ah Aveline, you are as stunning as ever," the other woman said. She was older too, with hair that hung limply against her powdered cheeks.

"Yes she does," Darrien said. I shot him a cunning smile. He was one of my suitors, possibly the one who would have been my husband one day. He came from an older wealthy family, it would have been a political wedding.

"You look well yourself Darrien," I said with an inviting smile. He was dressed in an elaborate tunic that complemented his red hair. He had a fair complexion, yet there was something entrancing about his warm blue eyes.

"Perhaps we'll have time to talk during my visit? He asked hopefully. I read in between the lines of his proposal, as what tends to happen in noble society, and thought about it for a moment.

"That might be a possibility. How about a stroll around the garden after dinner tonight?" I countered, raising my eyebrow. He understood the underlying message.

"As you wish m'lady," he said with a bow.

"Anyways," my mother interjected, "where are you off to Aveline?"

"I have a message to deliver to Fergus mother," I said without taking my eyes away from Darrien.

"Well best you run along then," she said before returning to her conversation with her friend. I bowed myself away and then returned to my errand.

Fergus was in his room with his wife and child.

"Fergus, my dear brother," I said walking into his chamber. He was talking to his wife, who was wearing one of the simpler pink dresses I picked out for her while I was in town last week. Owen was bobbing up and down trying to get his father's attention.

"Ah my dear sister, how are you faring these days?" he asked turning towards me. My brother towered over me, both in height and in sheer size. Fergus had been training to be a soldier since he could walk. To complement his large physique he had a forest of black hair and a trimmed goatee. From what I've heard he looked like our father had when he was a young man.

"Father wants you to lead the troops South," I said, the message seemed to have troubled Fergus.

"That old codger, what does he have planned?" Fergus asked.

"That 'old codger' has the interest of Highever in his heart," father said as he and mother entered the room.

Fergus laughed as the two men embraced.

"Don't worry Aveline, everything will be fine. Fergus will march out at sundown, and everything will be fine," father said rubbing my shoulder. I didn't feel reassured, nor did my sister-in-law.

"What if he doesn't return father? What if…", she faltered as if the very thought would make her burst into tears.

"Don't worry, us Couslands are incredibly difficult to kill, isn't that right father?" Fergus said with a hearty laugh.

"Don't do anything stupid, I want you to come home still breathing," our mother cut in.

"He'll be fine mother, after all if he doesn't come home we'll just have to track him down, and kill him ourselves," I said making a joke. Rabbit barked in agreement.

"Daddy, I want a sword, so I can help too," Owen piped in.

Fergus knelt down to his son and took a dagger from his belt, it was like mine except it had a thicker blade. "Don't worry my boy, you'll see a sword soon enough when I return, until then," Fergus snapped his wrist in a flourish so that the handle was now facing Owen, and he was holding the sheathed blade. "You'll have to be happy with this," he said presenting the dagger to his son.

Owen took the dagger and marveled at the craftsman ship. Father and mother embraced, and looked at us warmly. Even though Father and Fergus were riding out to war, at the time it felt like everything was going to be all right.

* * *

Please give me a review! :(


	3. Chapter 3

_"It will be good to ride into battle once more, won't it, old friend?"_

_-Arl Rendon Howe to Bryce Cousland

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Of Blood and Tears**

___ Darrien was the first to stir. _

___ "What's wrong?" I asked sleepily, men generally don't run from my bed __that____ fast._

___ "I thought I heard something," he said, even in the dark it was obvious he was straining his ears to listen._

___ I did the same._

___ "I don't hear anything, maybe you're imagining things?" I said sitting up. I shivered in my nightgown, so I pulled the covers closer._

___ "Look, even the dog knows something's up. I'm going to take a peek in the hallway. I'll be right back," Darrien said, flashing a reassuring smile, as he ventured outside my room. Almost immediately I heard a blood freezing scream, which provoked Rabbit into growling. _

___ Darrien was right, something was wrong._

___ Quietly, but quickly, I crept out of bed and dashed to the wardrobe. I threw on leather armor, grabbed my knife, pulled my hair away from my face, and I grabbed Darrien's sword. It was decorative, like my knife, but it would probably be more useful with, than without._

___ As I went towards the door I could see the shadow of feet from the hallway. I drew the sword and held my breath. Slowly the sword creaked open._

___ "Quickly now, get the Cousland girl, no survivors," one of the men said._

___ My heart froze. Someone was attacking the castle, but who would dare? _

___ The door flew open, slapping me back to reality, and two men in chainmail entered the room. Rabbit leapt at the first one, mauling him with his teeth, and I drove the sword straight through the back of the other man. He grunted before falling onto my floor, bleeding freely over my Orlesian rug. _

___ "Good boy," I said as Rabbit snapped the neck of the other guard._

___ "Let's go," I said creeping into the hallway. _

___ It was deserted. I jogged towards my parent's room when their doors flew open and another guard fell on his back, several arrows poked out of his torso and neck._

___ "Aveline, are you all right?" My mother asked, emerging from the shadows of her bedchamber. She was armed with a bow and she had slung a quiver over her tunic. _

___ "Yes I'm fine, but what's going on?" I asked, my heart was racing as adrenaline flowed freely throughout my body._

___ "Howe, he sent his men to attack us since Fergus and the majority of our forces left this evening, oh Maker, what if they went to your brother's room first?" The colored had drained from her already pale face as she ran down the hallway towards Fergus' room._

___ I had forgotten that his wife and child were there, unguarded. Judging from what they had tried to do to me, I already knew what had happened. The doors to Fergus' room were open and in a puddle of their own mingled blood lay his wife and child. My mother was on her knees sobbing. _

___ I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Howe will pay for this, let's find father," she wiped her eyes and nodded._

___ Rabbit, mother, and I crept through our home, looking over our shoulders after every corner and jumping at every shadow. This place had once brought me great joy and comfort, now death ruled. I didn't understand why Howe would want to attack our estate, what would he possibly gain? Land? Money? Power? Didn't he have those things already? I made a mental note that if I survived the siege I would find him and ask him all of those questions myself._

I paused once we reached the entrance of the main tower where the living quarters was.

"Your father is probably leading the troops in the Main Hall," my mother told me as we were rushing down the stairs, while Rabbit scouted ahead. The entire time my heart beat faster and faster.

I poked my head outside and my heart broke at the sight I saw. The walls in the courtyard were crumbling, fires were rampant, and there were dead bodies everywhere, servants, knights, Howe's men, so many lives lost.

"Come Avenline," my mother said dragging me along. I knew this must have been hard for her since she helped created Highever as much as my father had. We kept to the shadows as we maneuvered through the courtyard. The heat was intense; there must have been several fires throughout the area. Smoke blanketed the sky as the stars blinked in and out.

"Shh," my mother said. I pressed myself to the wall and I heard what she had too: screaming.

"Stop, stop, stop," a woman screamed. My stomach knotted. I think it was one of the servants from our kitchen, Linda. I remembered her soft face, her delicate Elven ears, she always gave me sweets when I was younger. I didn't want that image tainted.

I drew my sword and ran towards the screaming.

They were in the library. There were three soldiers, I could see Linda being held back by one, and she was looking at someone on the floor.

"How do you like that eh Elf?" one of the guards said.

I couldn't tell what was happening, or who it was, but I saw a pair of pants on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

The man holding Linda turned, as well as did the other two men torturing the other Elf.

"We're just having a bit of fun," the one said, as he rose to his feet. His knife was bloody.

"You see, the boys and I share a philosophy, and it's that knife-ears should be extinct, so when we caught this hear knife-ear," he motioned towards Linda, "with that guy knife-ear," he motioned over his shoulder to the lump on the floor, "well we couldn't just let them be and make more knife-ears, now could we?"

They disgusted me. Words can't describe the pain I felt for Linda and her friend.

"How dare you. What gives _you_ the right to determine that?" My body shook.

"Oh, boys, looks like we got a live one to bring back, and she's human too," a sick smile appeared on the man's face. I drew my sword and charged. I slashed at the man with the knife, but he managed to parry. I saw another one coming from behind, I whirled around and slashed upwards into his throat, blood flowed freely as he fell forward onto his face. I focused my attention on the knife man again, I slashed and thrust repeatedly, but it was to no avail.

"You're good, bitch," he snarled.

"You're scum," I returned.

He slashed at me with his knife and I caught it with the hilt.

"Blades locked again, it looks like we're evenly matched," he snarled with his twisted smile, his teeth were gnarled, and he reeked of ale.

"Not quite," I said quickly reaching for my knife with my free hand, and with one quick motion, I drove it deep into his loins. He face fell as confusion, and then anger took control. He dropped his knife and fell to his knees.

"You bitch," the man holding Linda had shouted as he charged at me, only to find one of my mother's arrows nestled into his brain.

I dropped my sword and went to the Elf man's aid. He was alive, his bottom half naked.

"Are you ok?" I asked looking. Noting was damaged; the guards were taking their time, cutting the poor man's legs and scaring him.

"I'll get you bitch," the man with the knife spat as he writhed on the floor in pain. I walked towards him and took his knife.

"We'll see about that," I said as I walked towards Linda and handed her the knife.

"Do what you will with him, but you need to escape. Do whatever you can and stop for no one," I said locking eyes with the terrified woman. She nodded before running to the Elf man and bursting into tears.

"I'm proud of you," my mother said.

"Thank you, but there will be time for praise when we escape, now come on, father needs our help," I said leaving the room. The air suddenly felt thick and heavy. I was no longer a lady of Highever who recited the words and mimicked the gestures that I had been taught. Now, I was a woman fighting for her life.

We approached the Main Hall to find it under siege; bodies of both Highever soldiers and Howe's knights lay strewn about the floor. Several soldiers stood in front of the doors, prepared for battle.

"Gilmore," I called out, dropping all formality, when I saw his crimson armor. He turned around and his once soft face was hardened with lines, crevices, and blood.

"Aveline," he gasped as he ran towards me, and held me in an embrace. "I thought you were…"

"Of course not, you idiot," I said, trying to hold back tears and face a smile.

"Where's my husband?" Mother demanded.

It took a moment for the words to sink in before Gilmore let me go. "He was injured; the medics took him to the kitchen. I think they were hoping to smuggle him out through the secret entrance."

Relief spread throughout both myself and my mother.

"We have to get to him," she said.

"Go, the both of you, I'm going to stay here and hold the gate," Gilmore said turning his back towards me.

"Come with us," I begged, I didn't want to lose the last remnant of my old life.

Gilmore stood stoic before turning around. He held something in his hand, and pressed it to mine. "I have to do this Aveline. I'll cover you all as you make your escape. That is my duty, and my fate. Now go," he said planting a soft kiss on my cheek. I could sense his determination, so with a silent prayer to the Maker, I left him.

We made our way to the kitchen, slaying any of Howe's men that we came across. The fire continued to sweep through the courtyard, my home reeked of blood, smoke, and death. I will never forget the screams of the people we could hear, but could not save.

We found father in the pantry, he was wounded.

"Father," I said as I flew to him, mother followed suite.

"Oh Bryce," she said holding him to her.

"I'm sorry," he coughed. "I should have been more observant, kept a closer eye on Howe."

"Father, it's not your fault. Come, let us escape. We can get even with Howe once we regroup," I said trying to help him to his feet, but he resisted.

"No Aveline, I'll stay here and draw their attention. You and your mother, you two escape. Find Fergus, tell him of Howe's treachery," he coughed again, blood trickled from his mouth.

"Don't strain yourself dear," mother said in a soothing voice. She knew the end was near for him. She looked at me and locked eyes.

"Aveline, you must go. Highever is lost, but there is hope with you," she said.

"No, I won't leave you," I said.

"She's right," a voice cut in. It was soft and velvety. It reminded me of tea.

"Duncan, is that you?" my father sputtered.

"Aye old friend," Duncan said from the doorway. I wondered how long he had been waiting for.

"I know this isn't the fate you wanted for your daughter Bryce, but Aveline, there is a way out of this disaster. Come with me to Ostagar, and join the Grey Wardens. King Cailan is there, and he will surely help you with get your revenge with Howe once the Blight ends."

"What? You want me to leave him here to die?" I said defiantly, rising to my feet.

"No," Duncan said, both his eyes and voice were full of sorrow. "I want you to make the most out of your father's sacrifice."

"Do it," my mother said drawing her bow. "The other guards will be here shortly, take Duncan and escape through the servant's entrance. Both Gilmore and your father fought for us, now we must do the same for them," her words were strong, and her voice unwavering.

I didn't want to leave them because I knew I would never see either of them again. I knew that I would never set foot in Highever, at least not in the way that I will remember.

"Aveline, Highever is lost, but Ferelden needs you. If Howe rose against us, what's to stop him from going to other nobles? If this is truly a Blight like Duncan says, Ferelden can not be divided. Now please my daughter, go."

I had to go. I had no other choice. Rabbit nuzzled my hand reassuringly. I hugged both of my parents, and then Duncan and I slipped through the servant's passage and ran as fast as we could away from the smoke, the fire, and the sounds of the dying; however, I could not run from the death that occurred, no matter how hard I pushed my body.

* * *

A/N: Hey all, would really like some feedback on how I'm doing :D

Sorry that this chapter came out kind of on the long side, I didn't intend for it to be this long. I even had to cut the ending short because I felt that it was dragging. Maybe I'll install it as a mini chapter next, if anyone was interested in it. Anyway keep reading! That's why i do this :D


End file.
